What Happened on Isle Esme
by futureMT
Summary: Its a 1-chapter story of what happened on their wedding night. Starts where the book leaves us hangin.


**Bella's POV**

Once we got deeper into the water, we started to kiss, HARD. He was amazing and this was the hardest he had ever kissed me so far. I could feel his naked body touching me under the water and i felt like i was going to explode.

I felt his hands slip down to my thighs, grabbing them. I could tell he was getting very into this but the more he got into it the more he would then hold back and make sure he had control. His hands then went down to my knees, he grabbed them and slung them around his waist. And now everything was touching. One small thrust and we would be making love right now.

The kissing became more desperate, i needed him so bad but i wanted to prolong this night as long as possible, i definitely wasn't going to rush anything. I felt his fingers dig into my hips, then find themselves going up to my back and digging in there. I could tell the passion he felt was just as intense as mine was, only difference was he was scared of his desire and i was nothing close to scared.

Every once in a while he would stop the kissing and breathe heavily into my neck, little did he know, that was only going to make me more aggressive. I grabbed his hair and started to grind my lower body into his without even noticing i started doing that. He would look up at me with so much desperation in his face and i knew any second he was going to snap and just have his way with me. He stopped kissing me and asked if i wanted to go into the house. I, of course, was all for that.

Once he started walking out of the water, i started to snuggle my face into the nape of his neck. I started to become somewhat self conscious when i realized my ass was being exposed, now my body was fully visible out of the water. But the self consciousness faded away when he started kissing my neck and grabbing at my legs. Once we got inside he let me stand, the kissing still in full swing.

I was now a lot shorter than him so he would lean down and i would feel my back start to bend backwards. I felt his hands slip down to my breasts, i had never been touched my a man before and now i was being touched everywhere. I couldn't hide the passion and excitement on my face from having him touch me. I felt tingles go down my spine and then i felt myself fly into his arms.

My legs again wrapped around him, he brung me into the bedroom and layed me on the bed, i layed there naked in front of him, him still standing and watching me. I started to think, is this going to be sex or a one woman show for him? But that faded when i took a good look at all of him and almost lost my breath. He, IT, was so gorgeous. I'd never seen a man with such a perfect body before, perfectly shaved, or just naturally hairless, in all the right places, muscles indenting in everywhere. His skin was perfect and marble-like but i was fooling myself when i tried to admire anything else but what was between his legs, it was amazing, perfect size, shape and he was DEFINITELY ready for sex.

I scooted myself to the top of the bed, near the pillows and turned. I made a seductive, yet innocent face at him and said 'please, i need you'. As i spoke he walked to the bed, then crawled on it, i could feel my legs becoming shaky and my heart started pounding, you could probably see it by looking at me. Once he got to me, he spread my legs and crawled in between them.

I could feel myself throbbing everywhere, i never knew a guy would be able to do this to me. Once he got to my face, he grunted into mouth and that sent me over the edge. I grabbed his hair and started to violently kiss him. He stopped me and said 'remember what i told you' and i just 'uh huh'ed him because i knew that even if he hurt me, i planned on saying nothing.

He started to really let loose, he was grinding his lower body into mine, there was no penetration yet but i bet we could both orgasm right now anyways, so i could only imagine what it would be like when he was inside of me. I started to raise my legs higher and i felt his penis slide against my opening, without going in, and i felt myself starting to become very wet and turned on. I didn't know if i was going to be able to stand any foreplay but i was going to make this night last and i wasn't going to rush into it like a horny 14 year old boy.

He started kissing my neck, my shoulders, my collarbone and then down. He started to nip at the skin on my boobs and lick at my nipples, that were now extremely hard. My fingers started entwining themselves in his hair. He had now pretty much engulfed my entire breast in his mouth, i felt myself start throbbing in between my legs, i wondered if he could tell i was getting so turned on.

Once he was done spoiling each of my boobs, he started kissing my sternum. Then his lips made its way down to my stomach and he tended to my bellybutton for a couple minutes. His face came back up to kiss me lightly and ask 'are you okay?' and since i was beyond okay, all i could let out was a moan that kind of sounded like 'uh huh'. He nodded, kissed me alittle and then his lips started where they left off.

He was now at my lower stomach, under my naval. I was slowly wrapping my legs around his shoulders, almost to keep his in the spot he was in. He noticed my liking to his kisses on my lower stomach and started to turn them into hickeys but that didn't last long when he came up for air, trying to control himself. I let him know it was okay and that i was fine and he went back down.

Now his tongue was making its way down lower. I felt his hands under my thighs, pulling them apart, i thought i was going to orgasm right now but i had to control myself so i grabbed onto my pillow and took a deep breath. I felt his fingers caressing the underneath part of my thighs and he was breathing heavy down in between my legs, then the next part made me whimper alittle. I felt his tongue lick me quick but that little action made me whine for more. 'please Edward, do that more' i moaned to him. He did as i said and went down again.

I felt myself twitch and throb with every motion his lips and tongue made. He would suck on my clit and lick the entire rest of me. Once he did this more and more, the fluid motion became so sexy to me that i felt my legs start making little butterfly movements, i was spreading them like they were wings. After 5 long minutes of licking and sucking me, i felt movement inside of me. I felt his tongue inside of my opening and it started moving so fast and continuous that i knew i could cum right now if i wanted. His finger was now doing the work on my clit and i knew he could sense me coming close and he wanted what i wanted... a long night, so he stopped.

He made his way up to my face and he kissed me, i was so turned on that i didn't care that i just put my lips all over the lips that were just sucking up my wetness. I, again, felt his cock slide against me and i wanted so bad for it to be IN me but i knew i could wait alittle longer. He started to fondle my breasts again and the kissing never stopped. I couldn't stand how much my body needed him. I literally felt like i was burning from the passion i felt for him.

After about 20 minutes of kissing and licking and foreplay and moaning, the best part was coming. I felt him pull away from my kiss, he bit his lip and asked the question i had been waiting for, 'are you ready?' he said it so seductively but nervous and all i could respond with was a head nod. He kissed me more and now was having his way with my neck. I suddenly felt his hand, that had been propping him up, on my side. It was slowly going down to my hips and to my thighs, it caressed them but then went to the area it was heading for, HIMSELF.

I could see him lift up alittle and look down. He had his hand on his cock and he was massaging it alittle. I saw that he had precum on his penis and knew he was trying to lube himself up so it wouldn't hurt me. He sat up on his knees and pulled me by my legs so that i was laying flat and not propped up on the pillows. He rubbed me alittle on my clit and then stuck one finger inside of me. He was probably trying to loosen me up alittle but i didn't care why he was doing it, i just wanted him to keep going.

The whole time he was prepping me, he was looking at me with such lust in his eyes and i knew he was going to go in soon. He came back up to my face, kissed me, licked my lips and then his hand went down back to his crotch and i felt something trying to push its way into me. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and he kept on kissing my neck while rubbing his head against my entrance. I almost squealed from how turned on i was.

After a couple seconds of that, i was about to erupt right then but then he stopped what he was doing, stayed near my neck and said 'i need to make love to you NOW' and i let a long drawn out 'pleasee' slip out of my lips. He kissed me once more and then the best thing in the world happened, he was an inch inside of me, i gasped alittle at the shock of how excited i was and winced alittle from the tightness but the pleasure won over the pressure.

I knew i was tight, i had barely masturbated in my life and i hadn't ever used toys while doing it, so i knew this might hurt alittle. He would pull out, only letting the tip stay in, and then each time he pushed back in he'd go about an inch deeper. After about 3 or 4 gentle thrusts inside me, i felt him get to my breaking point.. literally. I felt a prick and a lot of pressure that felt like a tear, like a less painful ear piercing. I made alittle whimpering sound and he asked me if i was okay and if i wanted him to stop. Of course i said i didn't want him to stop and i was way too excited to even notice the pain... or the blood.

He gasped and took a deep breath noticing the little bit of blood smeared on his cock. I hadn't thought of this problem before but now that it was happening, i was alittle nervous at what he was going to do. After a couple seconds of breaths and kissing me to distract himself, he was pushing himself inside of me.. slowly.

One of my hands grabbed onto his tricep and my other hand gripped onto the sheets. I was loving this, with every gentle pump, i would become loose and it felt better than i thought it could. I was close to hating him for making me wait this long for this but i knew i'd be happy that i waited, it made this moment even more anticipated and it lived up to my expectations.

As the minutes went on, he started going alittle faster, whispering sweet nothings and sexy innuendos in my ear. I never realized i would be a moaner, i always expected to be the silent type but i wasn't with Edward, he brought out the sexual and eager side of me. And his moans didn't help me calm down either. They weren't the manly possessive grunts i had seen a lot of guys do in RATED R movies or the few porns i had seen. It was a calming sensual humming, moaning, heavy breathing and every once in a while a quiet grunt. I wanted to claw up his skin by the pleasure i was feeling.

Once he started realizing i could take it, he kept on picking up speed. And once he started really getting turned on, he propped himself up on his knees, using the back of my thighs to hold him up. Now that my knees were attached to my sides and he had a lot more access to inside of me, i felt him hit a spot that almost got a scream out of me. I told him to 'do that again, please baby, that felt so good.' and he listened, he loved seeing me excited, every new sound he would hear, he would repeat the motion that just got that sound out of me and this motion i wanted him to do alllll night.

As he hit this spot over and over again, each thrust on my sweet spot would send more and more shocks up my spine and exploding warmness in my lower stomach. Every time he hit that spot, i would feel my insides tighten on him. My moans became louder, his became more frequent and now we were both groaning together in harmony, mine feminine and his manly, it worked nicely together.

Then i saw even more lust in his eyes and he came to my face and started kissing me. The kisses were aggressive and i knew he was losing the guard he always had up around me, he was letting loose and i was praying he wouldn't get to that point where he always stopped myself.

He bit his lip and i felt myself fly on top of him. Our heads were now at the other end of the bed and his feet were where our heads were. I was now straddling him and i felt myself slowly taking alittle control, i was grinding myself on him, making his penis slip inside me deeper. I definitely never figured myself for an aggressor so naturally after a while i just leaned my head into his neck and gave up on the dominance. I felt him bends his knees and my body lifting up off of him.

He was grabbing my hips and literally pulling my body up and down to create the same motion as before except me on top without having to do ANYTHING. I wasn't being dominant but i would rotate my pelvis around to add some extra friction. Me being on top gave him PERFECT access to that spot. It went right to the spot with each pump. I felt like i could totally cum RIGHT NOW but i wanted this to last longer but then i thought _hey i could cum multiple times_ and then i felt myself explode, i was moaning extremely loud and i felt this HUGE release and throbbing deep inside of me. I knew what just happened, it wasn't something you couldn't not understand, i felt like the orgasm lasted 2 minutes.

After i came, Edward would kiss me and grab me and yell sexy words at me, he loved how i 'released' on him and he wanted it again and again. I wanted it too, i had never had an orgasm like that before, masturbating made sex look like the difference between getting a papercut and being stabbed to death. I wanted that feeling again, my body was only starting to regain energy after about 10 minutes.

Edward then pushed me back to the pillows and we were the same direction as before. Only this time, i was FACING the pillows instead of laying my head on them. Edward whispered 'is this okay with you or do you want to turn over?' and i, of course, wasn't going to let him stop doing anything he wanted, because i trusted him, at this point everything he had tried had worked its magic so i went along with whatever he wanted.

We weren't completely doggy style, i was pretty much just laying on my stomach with my butt propped up ALITTLE, he had himself laying on top of me but when he went inside of me, he lifted off alittle. When he went in this time, it was alittle tighter and alittle more pressure, i liked it but it was alittle harder to get used to. But after about 2 minutes of it, i was loving it just like i had loved everything else he did.

As he was fucking me this direction for 15 minutes, i felt him lift my hips up a slight bit more and i felt him spread my legs alittle and his fingers found its way in between my legs. He started to massage me and this sent me over the edge again after about 3 minutes of the double stimulation. I came for a second time and while i was recovering he slowed down.

After i recuperated from the extra intensity of my second orgasm. He turned me back over missionary style and although the other positions were sexier, this one i loved most because i could see his expressions better and didn't have to act dominant like before when i was on top.

I started to feel myself becoming alittle raw but it didn't hurt and i wasn't letting him stop until we absolutely had nothing left. He hadn't come yet and i figured he was trying to lengthen the time we were together. Every once in a while i would feel him speed up and moan louder and then quickly slow down and take deep breaths, so that made me realize he had stopped a couple orgasms just to make this night longer... which no other guy would have done.

This time he was speeding up, at a pace i didn't think any other guy could go. He asked me repeatedly if i wanted him to slow down but i wanted him to have his fun and plus the fact that the faster he went, the closer to a third orgasm i came. This time he stayed near my face the whole time, sneaking in kisses and neck nibbles and really sexy whispers about how turned on he was and what he wanted to do to me.

The night had already been going on for about 2 hours. I was now at 4 orgasms and REALLY was looking forward to 5, each orgasm got better and better. I had pretty much had an orgasm in every position. The best one was when he had me on his lap and he was sitting straight up and i was riding him, i liked being dominant and that gave him more commitment to playing with my clit.

Now, after trying a bunch of positions, we were beck in missionary position. I knew he wasn't going to last much longer. I could see it in his eyes, he was ready to pop. His moans became loud and desperate and he started whining 'im almost there baby, im sooo close.' and i would tell him to just come and have his good time. He let the 'oh my god, it feels so good's loose and his moans were hoarse and rough.

Next second i felt my insides being pounded harder than they had the entire time, he was clenching onto me arms and grunting extremely loud. The next minute all i remembered was a really loud moan/whimper/whine/groan/grunt come out of his mouth and felt his cold, wet seed inside of me. He came so hard and so much. I was so wet now with my own wetness plus his. He bent down near my shoulder and bit into the pillow, he did about 10 more slow and short thrusts into, letting the last of his liquid, swim inside of me and i was in complete ecstasy. I thought my own orgasm satisfied me enough but feeling him enjoy himself inside of me was even better than my own endings.

We laid there kissing and moaning together for about 10 minutes, telling each other how much we loved the other and giving little love bites on every part of exposed skin. I wanted more but i knew that him being a guy, he'd need to regather his energy, he wasn't as blessed as us girls were but then again, everything else he did was ten times more amazing then any normal person, maybe he could be he first guy to have multiple orgasms in a row.

After a while, he finally pulled out of me, letting all our liquid flow down onto the covers. I could smell us and i knew he could probably smell it better. He was in awe looking at me. This was the way i always hoped my first time would be but i don't even think in my dreams that i could have thought up an experience like this. It was a be there to believe it moment.

I couldn't keep my eyes off his panting, lustful, exhausted face. This was the first time i ever saw him alittle drained. I climbed on top of him, and i wrapped my legs on both sides on him and snuggled my face into his neck and subconsciously i started grinding myself lightly against him but he reminded me that unfortunately the night was over, it was hard for me to except that but i knew it true.

I also knew i was going to feel this in the morning but that was far from my mind. I was exhausted, i layed, staring at Edward for about a half an hour, kissing him, telling him how much i enjoyed myself. Eventually i fell asleep and my dreams consisted of nothing but encores of our night.


End file.
